Irritable
by LyonBreach
Summary: LATE Valentine Day one shot. William/OC. Valentine's Day is the day for romancing, coupling, and love filling the air. For one girl, love is harder to gain. Especially from an irritable shinigami.


**Irritable**

**~William T. Spears~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. If I did, Claude would be mine, Undertaker would be my husband, and William would be in my kitchen making me breakfast every morning. That is all~. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Williaaam~."<p>

A sigh followed by the sound of his hands pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shuffling papers. It was the same routine all over again.

"What, Frewen?"

The girl that was leaning on his desk, chin on her propped arms, grimaced.

"I thought I told you to call me by my first name. You know, Hattie?"

William didn't budge one bit as he stared into her green doubled iris eyes that were identical to his.

"I prefer that we are not on a first name basis since we are not that close."

Her grimace evolved into a deep frown. Everyday for the past two weeks, she had been coming in his office at unannounced times. She had caused him trouble as he had forgotten about his paperwork, and thus had to catch up immediately after she left (which wasn't for a while).

"Frewen, I am serious this time, I cannot have you distracting me while I work. It will result in overtime and I just don't have the patience to endure that."

Hattie scowled and lifted herself off of his desk. Instead of leaving, she turned around to hop on the desk; her back facing him. William's hand went to the bridge of his nose as he began rubbing it, an irritable sigh coming out once more.

"William, I will not talk to you or leave you alone until you pull that stick out of your arse and throw it to your love sick puppy, Grell."

Hattie huffed and crossed her arms. William sighed once more and thought to himself, '_Why are women so complicated?'_ He stood up, the chair he was sitting on rolling back to hit the bookshelf behind him. William walked to the front of his desk and lifted Hattie up, walking to the door right after. Hattie realized what was going on and began punching and kicking.

"W-William! Put me down this second! I'm not even kidding, I'm going to kick your arse and maybe shove that stick that's lodged in there DEEPER!"

William didn't do anything as he ignored her death threats. He opened the door and threw her out, shutting the door in her face. Hattie sat on the floor, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them off and wiped her eyes dry. She refused to cry for that bastard. She stood up and walked away, clenching her fist in the process.

**~heartheartheart~**

William sat in the office and pondered why she had been coming and visiting his office without needing anything. Usually shinigami came to him to ask him to file papers or ask about something completely incoherent. He didn't mind, though, it was his job. He was happy with his job. Wasn't he?

~**heartheartheart~**

Hattie sat in her work space, knees drawn close to her body in the large chair she was sitting in. William was being complicated. No…it wasn't William, it was her. She just didn't express to William what she had wanted. Usually, people that came to him had a purpose or something they wanted from him. It didn't matter, though; he was a mysterious entity that she would never understand.

Hattie glanced at the calendar next to her clock and frowned. Today was the thirteenth of February. Tomorrow was the official day of love, romance, and coupling. She had nobody, as usual. Lonely isn't a good feeling to feel.

She looked away from her calendar and at the stack of paperwork that sat on her desk. She released an exhausted sigh and began to work so she didn't have to get overtime again.

It was late, later than the usual time that she spent at the office. Instead of finishing up the paperwork, Hattie was doodling pictures of William. If one had seen all of the drawings she had done, they would've noticed that Hattie harbored feelings for him, feelings that were hard for her to express. She decided that she had finished enough paperwork and that more could be done tomorrow, so she locked up and went home.

**~heartheartheart~**

The next day came fast. Hattie walked to her office. Along the way, she saw bouquets of roses, balloons, boxes of chocolates scattered about, and couples with their public displays of affections. Ugh.

Hattie didn't say much as she went to her office and began to finish up the remaining paperwork. All of the red, pink, and coupling were getting to her. Grell was going about squealing and yelling something about, "love in the air today~!" She didn't believe it because her prince charming didn't even realize that he had a princess in need of rescuing. Badly.

Just as she was thinking that, the door to her office opened then shut quickly. Her head was laying flat against the table, her thoughts burnt out and the ache in her lonely heart hurting. Footsteps approached her followed by the sound of shuffling. Hattie didn't move still, she stayed as she was. It was probably another shinigami coming in to deliver more paperwork for her to finish on this lonesome day.

All while this happened, she was thinking of one person and one person only: William. She wished that she could just express what her heart felt for him and how long she had been carrying the burden of unreciprocated love. It hurt so bad that it brought tears to her eyes, a drop escaping her left eye.

The stranger seemed to notice as they saw the drawing sitting on her desk from yesterday with the letters, "W" and "H" intertwined. They turned the chair around, and in the process, made Hattie sit straight up from the force of the turn.

Hattie stared into the eyes of William T. Spears as he was looking at her straight in the eyes. He leaned down and revealed the single rose in his left hand that he was hiding. He lifted his hair and pushed a strand of hair behind Hattie's ear, then placed the rose on top of her hair to hold it back. He tilted her chin upwards and smirked at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hattie," then his lips met hers in one crushing moment. Hattie's eyes went wide as she froze, and then responded with the same equal amount of force against his thin, tender lips.

He pulled apart and stood back up, a small smile planted on his face as he gazed at her. She was blushing, her face in disbelief. She stood up and walked closer to him, one hand placed on his chest, the other moving towards his face. Gently, she pushed his glasses up and smiled. She kissed him gently, then stepped back.

"How long did you know?"

"It's quite obvious when shinigami come to my office, they _always_ want something. I just didn't know that you'd want _me._"

"Haha, how cute William. Who would ever want an irritable person like you?"

William's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You," was his answer, as he reclaimed her lips.

Hattie smiled into the kiss and knew that she would _always_ be his. No matter what they would endure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like it? It's a Valentine's Day one shot (if you haven't figured that out...?) c: Please review as it'll help. A lot. Like, you don't even know. Ahhhhh, I'm kidding. Happy SUPER late Valentine's Day, though. Inspiration jumps out of nowhere OuO**


End file.
